Behind You
by Na.jaems
Summary: 'Sebenci apapun aku padamu aku tak bisa berhenti untuk bersembunyi di belakangmu'Zhang Yixing to Kim Joonmyun. Its SuLay of EXO! Kim Suho X Zhang Lay! [Twoshoot]


Behind You

01/02

 **Cast**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other(s)

 **Genre**

Aku ga yakin :'v

 **Summary**

Sebenci apapun aku padamu aku tak bisa berhenti untuk bersembunyi di belakangmu.

.

.

FF baru lagi :v aku lagi kehabisan ide buat 'janji mu'. Ga kerasa udah masuk sekolah lagi, dan aku masih belum puas libur :v Kakak-kakakkuh sekalian ayok kenalan *wink ala waria* ayoklah invite bbm aku atau whatsapp kuh.. Biar aku punya eonnie eonnie yang cantik di kontak ku :v yang di sekitar magelang meet up yok? :v

.

 **Warning**

 **Typos, BL, Out Of EYD, OOC, lil bit CrackPair.**

(Belum sempet ngedit ulang, mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ketik/?)

.

 _Joonmyun is belong to Yixing. Yixing is belong to Joonmyun. Plot is belong to me._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Changsa 25 August 2001_**

 _"_ _Gege.." panggil Yixing pada sosok yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Matanya menatap kearah segerombolan bocah yang mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Orang yang ia panggil mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing. Melihat segorombolan bocah tadi ia segera menarik Yixing kebelakangnya, tangannya mengulur kebelakang mencoba melindungi Yixing._

 _"_ _Hey.. Bocah korea. Mau melindungi Yixing lagi? Berikn Yixing pada kami, dia sudah kurang ajar menolakku bahkan menumpahkan minuman ke baju ku"_

 _Kim Joonmyun, bocah yang sedang melindungi Yixing menaikkan salah satu alisnya._

 _"_ _Tentu saja ia menumpahkan minuman padamu dan menolakmu jika kau memaksanya menjadi pacarmu Yifan. Dia masih berumur 9 tahun, dan kau sudah memaksanya berpacaran. Hey, berpacaranlah dengan orang yang lebih tua atau seumuran"_

 _"_ _Kau berani denganku hah? Mau dihajar?!"_

 _Joonmyun dapat merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar ketakutan. Ia segera menatap Yifan dengan pandangan seakan akan membunuh._

 _"_ _Pergilah, Wu. Kau membuat Yixing ketakutan"_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan melihatnya ketakutkan Kim?"_

 _Yifan berjalan semakin mendekat. Lalu mendorong badan Joonmyun yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. Tinggi Joonmyun sebenarnya hampir sama dengan Yifan namun karena usia, Joonmyun masih lemah sehingga Yifan dengan mudah mendorongnya. Yifan menatap Yixing yang kaget karena Joonmyun sudah jatuh. Jemari panjang Yifan menyentuh dagu Yixing._

 _"_ _Kau terlihat cantik Xingie"_

 _Joonmyun bergerak cepat ketika tangan kiri Yifan terangkat hendak menampar orang yang selalu ia jaga. Dengan gesit di menampik tangan Yifan. Ia kembali membawa Yixing ke belakangnya._

 _"_ _Berusaha menjadi penyelamat? Hey adik kecil kau tetap kalah"_

 ** _Bugh.._**

 _"_ _Gege!"_

 _Pukulan keras Yifan layangkan pada wajah Joonmyun. Darah terlihat di ujung bibirnya, membuat mata Yixing ber-air. Joonmyun hanya mendorong Yixing agar menjauh dari mereka._

 _"_ _Tak apa Xingie" Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, hati Yixing sedikit tenang, namun ia kembali khawatir melihat salah satu teman Yifan yang berbadan kekar menendang Joonmyun. Air mata Yixing mulai mengalir, harusnya tadi ia tidak minta diantar Joonmyun, harusnya ia menerima tawaran Yifan agar menjadi pacarnya, sehingga Joonmyun tidak akan dihajar begini._

 _"_ _Jangan menangis Zhang Yixing.. Aku tidak selemah itu"_

 _Joonmyun melayangkan pukulan pada Yifan dan beberapa temannya. Mereka pun saling melayangkan pukulan, Joonmyun melawan Yifan dan temannya. Untungnya Joonmyun belajar karate sejak kecil, jadi ia mesih bisa mengimbangi orang orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dan, untung saja Yifan mulai kelelahan karena Joonmyun yang tidak kunjung menyerah. Akhirnya mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Joonmyun yang tersenyum menang dan sosok mungil yang memeluk lututnya sendiri di pojok gang sepi._

 _Yixing berdiri, sambil terisak ia menghampiri Joonmyun. Joonmyun pun berbalik, dan Yixing langsung memeluk Joonmyun, membenamkan wajahnya di dada sosok guardian angelnya._

.

.

 **Seoul 21 November 2013**

"Kim Joonmyun! Aku membencimu!"

"Kekeke.. Aku juga sayang kamu Yixingie"

Sebuah bantal terlempar ke badan Joonmyun.

"Dasar om-om mesum, kenapa kau memotretku saat aku mandi?!"

"Aku bukan om-om, aku gegemu yang mesum, Zhang"

"Tau ah, gelap!"

Zhang Yixing, pria kelahiran Changsa itu pun segera keluar dari apartemen Joonmyun setelah menggeledah isi kamera Joonmyun. Meninggalkan sosok Kim Joonmyun yang tertawa keras

.

.

Joonmyun sedang asik menulis lagu sebelum handphonenya berdering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah melihat nama yang tertera di lahar.

 _Zhang Luhan_

Kakaknya Yixing.

"Halo ge?"

 _"_ _Halo myun. Apa Yixing masih dirumah mu? Sudah malam suruh dia pulang"_

"Ha? Dia sudah pulang daritadi kok ge"

 _"_ _Apa? Tapi dia belum dirumah"_

.

.

Mobil Joonmyun menerjang hujan yang turun cukup deras. Ia sedang mencari Yixing. Sudah beberapa tempat favorit Yixing ia datangi, namun ia masih belum menemukan Yixing. Dari rautnya kita bisa tahu Joonmyun begitu khawatir. Arah pandangannya selalu menyapu sisi jalan berharap menemukan Yixing.

Kepalanya juga terus berputar, memikirkan tempat yang mungkin didatangi Yixing.

' _Yixing itu tidak mempunyai terlalu banyak sahabat di korea, hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Zitao, dan Luhan. Ia sudah mendatangi rumah masing-masing sahabatnya namun hasilnya nihil. Yixing jarang pergi dari rumah kecuali jika menyangkut tugas sekolah dan juga jika pergi dengan ku. Kemungkinan Yixing tersesat tidak sedikit_ ' pikir Joonmyun.

"Argh.. Bodoh.. Aku sungguh bodoh"

.

'Zhang Yixing, kau dimana'

.

.

 _To Be Continued.._


End file.
